


Never Would Have Pegged You For What You Have Become

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [95]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, akificlets, tattoo!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  tattoo 'verse, Mike/Kevin [dog new trick - garbage]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Would Have Pegged You For What You Have Become

Mike trickled the blood-warm chocolate down Kevin's arm. Kevin grinned but stayed still as Mike used his finger to push the syrupy liquid along the lines of Kevin's ink.

The whipped cream came next. Some of it slid off his bicep, so Mike just added more. He also made a swirl of it on the design inked over Kevin's heart. A cherry went on top, immediately sinking into the frothy cream.

The caramel was cooling fast, warm enough to still flow but cool enough now not to burn. Mike used it like fingerpaints, picking out the shadowing.

Kevin's toes were twitching. Mike pressed his chocolatey-carameled fingers past Kevin's lips and groaned as Kevin sucked them clean. He pulled them free with a pop. "Time for dessert," he declared and leaned forward to lick his way back to the ink.


End file.
